Campanula
by Myra211263
Summary: Kirino x reader Someone changed Kirino's life. He always hoped to see that person again. He always bring a Campanula with him just in case if he ever saw the person who changed his life. But what if he saw her again... How will things go?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kirino is always bringing a Campanula with him ever since he and Shindou met. A Campanula is a purple bell-shaped flower (there are other colors but mostly purple) which means "Gratitude". Shindou always sees him bringing that kind of flower everywhere even at school without him knowing why but, for once he finally asked him.

"Hey Kirino" Shindou called

"What is it Shindou?" Kirino asked while looking at him

"If I may ask, why do you always bring that kind of flower with you everyday wherever you go I mean you never forget to bring one everytime you leave the the house?" Shindou asked

"Well... Let's just say that I'm waiting to see the one who changed my life fully and give this flower to the one who change my life as a Gratitude" Kirino answered

"The one who changed your life fully? What do you mean?" Shindou asked still confused

Kirino sighed and said " Let me just tell you what happened to me back then before we met and became friends."

What's behind Kirino's past that made him bring a Campanula with him everyday???

Find out on the first chapter...

Chapter 1 will be updated soon hope you guys wait for it

~ Myra


	2. Chapter 1- The Change

Kirino*opens the door and went inside with Shindou* Is it starting?

Myra: You're late. I already started the prologue without the two of you.

Shindou: What??!? You should've waited for us.

Myra: Sorry no can do.

TakuRan:Fine...

Myra: I almost forgot. Shindou could you do the disclaimers

Shindou: Sure. Myra-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven/Go/CS/Galaxy. She only owns the her story.

Myra: Thank you Shindou-kun. Now on with the story.

-Flashback-

Kirino's POV: 4 years ago

I was about to go home and do my homework, when I saw two people who are bullying me blocking the way.

"Hey Girly, why are you leaving so early? We haven't enjoy ourselves yet." A bully said as he dragged me to an abandoned classroom and drop me roughly

"Yeah, you're trying to escape again, aren't you?" The other bully said

"N-no" I said nervously while shaking in fear

They laughed and began punching and kicking me. I whimpered and groaned in pain. I tried to call for help but no can hear me. After a while I gave up, I used my arms as much as possible to block the bullies' attack. I became really weak. I couldn't even move that much anymore.

"I guess there's no way I'll escape this now." I thought sighing in disappointment to myself waiting for them to finish me

But suddenly I heard a girl shout and run towards me.

"What are guys doing to him?!?" The girl shouted

"Oh shoot, were caught" A bully said as he stop punching and looked at the girl.

"Let's get out of here" The other bully said as they escaped.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked

I looked at her. She has a (h/l)(h/c) hair with (e/c) orbs looking at me worriedly. I was about to reply but I passed out.

~~Timeskip is brought to you by Kirino's The Mist.(Myra: Guys where are you? I can't see anything from this mist blocking my view)~~

I woke up. I looked around and I saw that I'm at the clinic. I checked my body seeing a lot of bandages wrapped around my wounds and bruises. Then I saw a male and a female teacher went inside the clinic looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, someone left a note on my table saying you're hurt?" The female teacher asked

"I'm fine... for now." I replied

"What happened to you? How did you end up getting bruises and wounds around your body?" The male tracher asked

I looked down and explained every single thing that happened earlier. The teachers looked at me worriedly as they listened to the things I'm explaining to them.

"Did you know who saved you?" The male teacher asked

"No, I never really got a chance to know her or even thank her for saving me. All I know is that she has a (h/l)(h/c) hair with (e/c) eyes."I replied

"I see... Well you should go home now. Your parents might be worried about you." The female teacher said

I nodded and went home. When I got home, I saw my mom looking at me concerned, worried and happy. She hugged me real tight like she never wanted me to leave her all alone. My mother bombarded me questions about what happened in which I was able to answer it.

The girl who saved me made me change a lot.

The next day, I became more confident than before. I've decided that I'll help out those people who are being bullied just like me. While I'm walking, something caught my eye. It was a purple bell-shaped flower. I went inside the store and asked the lady about the flower.

"Oh... that flower is called Campanula." The sales lady answered

"Does Campanula have a meaning?" I asked

"Yes, it means gratitude or saying thank you. The sales lady replied

"Oh I see. Thank you ma'am." I said as I left the shop

I arrived at my school a bit early. I was about to go to my classroom but I heard something that made me stop. I heard someone shouting for help. I immediately ran to where the voice is coming from. I saw three boys. One boy is being bullied and the other two were the ones who bullied me yesterday.

"What are you doing to him? Let him go!" I scolded as the bullies looked at me with a smirk on their face

"Well, well if it isn't Girly. You were lucky yesterday that someone saved you. But this time you cannot escape this one." The leader said

"Yeah, we'll make sure that you'll be beaten up for good." The other bully said

I didn't mind their words. I just focused on saving the boy who's been bullied. I took the boy away from the bullies. They got mad and punched me in the face that made fall down to the ground.

"Just like I've expected. You're just being brave. You can't even protect a single kid. So what are you going to do now Girly?" The leader said as they laughed for victory

"What is going on here? You guys are supposed to be in class" Someone asked us from behind

We turned around and saw the two teachers who were with me yesterday. I told them about what the two bullies did to the victim. They were disappointed at the bullies and sent them to the principal's office. On the other hand me and the other boy went back to our classes.

~~Timeskip is brought to you by Shindou's Presto Turn. Kirino: *looks for Shindou* Where did he go?~~

After that incident the two bullies were expelled. The boy that was bullied just kept quiet throughout the whole day. I got home quite normal this time no one bullying me around anymore. Then I saw my mom planting a familliar purple bell-shaped flower. My eyes widened, I grabbed a flower and my mom saw me.

"Do you like my new garden?" My mom asked and I nodded in reply.

"I see, anyways why do you seem so interested on that flower?" She asks again

"Well... I just thought of what that girl did to me yesterday." I said

"You mean the one who saved you from those bullies?"

"Yup, I just really wanna say thank you to her but I was told that she transferred schools and told the teachers to... never reveal her identity. She seems shy to others but... she was able to save me from those bullies... I really wanna thank her."

My mom suddenly looked at the flowers again. It became quiet for a while until my mom broke the silence.

"I have an idea..." She said and continued "How about you bring a Campanula with you everyday just in case if you saw her, then you can just give it to her besides Campanula means gratitude afterall."

"Hmmm..."

Myra: Chapter 1 done.

Kirino: ... DO PEOPLE REALLY THINK I'M A GIRL?!?!

Myra: Idk but when I first saw you, I thought you're a boy not a girl though.

Shindou: ...

Myra: Btw, any questions so far?

Shindou: When will I appear in the story?

Myra: Next chapter. Actually you already did in a way.

Kirino: Anyways, Myra we need to go to your house now.

Myra: My house? Why?

Shindou: No time to explain let's go. *drags Myra to her house*

Kirino*follows Shindou*

-At Myra's house-

Aoi: Is everything set?

Everyone: Hai

Tenma's phone*rings*

Tenma*answers call* moshi moshi( hello)

Kirino: It's me Kirino. We're almost there. Get ready.

Tenma: Hai. Arigatou (thank you). Ja ne (goodbye) *hungs up the call* Minna (everyone) they're almost here.

Midori: Nani? (What?) Minna hide now.*switches the lights off*

Everyone: *hides*

Kirino*opens the door*

Myra: Guys why are we here? You haven't told me yet.

Everyone*goes out of their hiding spot as Kirino turns on the lights* Surprise!!!! Happy Birthday!!!

Myra: W-What?!? What's all this? *looks around*

Tenma: It's a surprise Birthday party for you.

Myra: Hontoni?!? Arigatou minna!?! (Really?!? Thank you everyone!?!)

Sangoku: Btw, we never got a chance to ask you something.

Myra: What is it?

Kurama: How old are you now?

Myra: Well... I'm now 13 years old

Everyone except me: NANI!! (WHAT!!)


	3. Chapter 2- My First Friend

Myra: Hey guys.

Shindou: ...

Kirino: ...

Myra: No one's talking then let's start the story

(I only own the plot of this story)

(Note: this is the continuation of the flashback)

-The next day-

Kirino's POV

I arrived at my school early again. As I was about to go inside the classroom, I saw the guy that was bullied yesterday going towards me.

"Uhmm... hey. I never really got a chance to say thank you. If you never found me and those bullies on the hallway yesterday, I might not be here today." He said

" You're welcome uhmm.." I said gesturing him to introduce himself (Myra: was that right??)

"Shindou. Shindou Takuto. Sorry for all the trouble."

"It's alright Shindou-kun, I don't want other people to be bullied so it's not your fault."

"O-okay"

"Anyways, don't you have any friends?"

"I used to, my friend transferred to another school. I was told a day ago"

Silence was surrounded between us. We stood there for a few minutes then we decided to go inside the class and sat next to each other.

"What about you? Do you have any friends?" Shindou asked

I looked down. Restraining myself from crying as much as possible. I never really had friends before.

"I'm guessing that's a no. Sumimasen (I'm sorry)" Shindou said

"It's alright. I'm used to it anyway." I replied

He just nodded as our other classmates came inside the class. After a few minutes the teacher also arrived and classes began.

-Timeskip-

I was about go home but for somehow I stayed at the gates for a unknown reason. I sighed in disappointment.

"Guess this is what I get for getting used to being bullied." I muttered to myself as I looked around me and I saw Shindou waving at me while holding a soccer ball.

"Kirino-kun." He called

"Oh. Hey, what are you doing here with a soccer ball?" I replied

"Well... I was just wondering, you see I no longer have any friends with me. Can you play soccer with me?" Shindou asked

I was shock in his sudden request. As much as I wanted to accept it, I can't.

"I-i can't." I muttered as I looked down again

"Eh? Why not?" He asked

"I... don't know how to play" I answered

He went towards me and tapped me in the shoulder. I looked at him and he said "It's alright, I can teach you" my eyes widened in surprise (again). I calmed down after a few seconds and give Shindou a slight nod telling him that I accept his offer. Shindou smiled at me and dragged me at the riverbank to play soccer. He taught me the basics first. After a while we took a small break.

"So... are you having fun playing soccer?" Shindou asked

"Hai arigatou (Yes thank you) for bringing me here to play soccer with you. I've never been so... happy before." I answered

"You're Welcome Kirino." He

replied

"Hey I was just wondering, why are you so nice to me?" I asked

"Well... it's just that you're just like my friend who moved to a different school. My friend always defend me against bullies even though she's been bullied as well." Shindou answered

"What are you implying?" I asked

"I want to be your friend Kirino." He said

I can't believe it for the first time in my life, someone wants to be my friend. I cried for joy but Shindou noticed that I was crying, he got worried.

"Are you okay? Did I said something offensive?" He asked while panicking a bit

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy." I said still crying

He sighed in relief. After our little conversation, I calmed myself again and we continued playing soccer.

We played until it got dark. We walked home together and turns out that our homes are three blocks away from each other.

"Welcome home Ranmaru. How's school?" My mom said

"It was great, I was able to make a friend his name is Shindou Takuto" I answered

"That's great Ranmaru, by the way have you seen her yet? Did you gave the flower to her? She asked

I looked at side of my bag that has a flower in it. I looked at my mom again and shook my head.

"I see, well maybe you'll her tomorrow." She said

I nodded. I went inside eat dinner and prepared myself before I sleep.

Myra: Done! Sorry for the slow update. *bows*

Kirino: You know, you should pay more attention in this story than other things.

Myra: I'll try Kirino. Anyways, where's Shindou?

Kirino: He's just inviting Tsurugi and Tenma to join us here.

Myra: Oh okay... wait what?!?

Tenma: Were here!! *Went towards Myra and Kirino*

Tsurugi*follows Tenma*

Myra: Shindou why did you invited them here?

Shindou: Well I thought having more people joining us here will be better besides the more the merrier.

Myra*sighs* Alright they can stay.

Tenma*celebrates*

TakuRan: Hope you like this chapter!!


	4. Chapter 3- Sights and Positions

Myra: Hey guys!! Here's another chapter.

Tsurugi: I never expected you to finish early.

Tenma: Yeah you always finish it like once a month.

Myra: Don't tell me Tenma that you're teaming up with Tsurugi.

Tenma: A bit. *smiles*

Myra: *sighs*

TakuRan: Enjoy the story!

(I only own the plot of this story)

(Note: This is the last part of the flashback)

-Two days later (after classes)-

Still Kirino's POV

I was waiting for Shindou near the gates. After a while, I saw him running towards me with a soccer ball in his hands.

"Hey Kirino." Shindou called

"Hey let's go." I said

"Actually I have something else planned." He said

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked

"Well... I kinda registered the two of us to join the soccer club" Shindou replied

"N-Nani?!?! (W-what?!?!)Shindou you should've told me!" I said

"I know I know, sorry" He apologized

"It's alright so... what know?" I said

"Well... since I registered the two of us in, why not join in?" He replied

"Yeah sure..." I said looking down

"Great let's go!!!" Shindou said as he dragged me to the soccer club

We arrived at the soccer club a bit early. The club adviser arrived after us and asked us if were interested in joining the club. We just simply nod in reply and the adviser left.

I looked at the purple flower in my bag. My mind went back to the time when the girl with the (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) beautiful orbs saved me from those bullies. Then I remembered Shindou asking me which position do I want to play.

~~This small flashback is brought to you by Wondeba's overeacting when he didn't became the coach in the matches in Chrono stone.(Wondeba: Hey!!!)~~

-small flashback-

"Hey Kirino, before we start how about you choose a position you want to play." Shindou said

"Uhmm... how about you teach me first then I'll decide which position I want to play." I said

"Alright then sakka yarouze! (Let's play soccer!)" Shindou said as he kicked the ball in the air.

-end of small flashback-

I sighed and looked at the Campanula again, it made me remember about the changes that happened to me. I became more confident than before, I gave different advises some kids around my age about being bullied, and I started defending people from bullying.

Defending? Then it hit me. Defending the goal is like defending those people that are being bullied. I smiled to myself. I've decided which position I want to play.

"Hey Shindou." I said while patting his shoulder

"What is it?" Shindou asked as he looked at me with a questioning look

"Remember when you asked me which position do I want to play." I said

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked

"I've decided." I replied

"Hontoni?! (Really?!)" He exclaimed

"Hai! (Yeah!) I've decided that I want to be a defender." I said

Shindou smiled and said "That's great Kirino, let's do our best so we could play in matches together."

We made it in the team. I told Shindou that he should go home first because I'm going stroll around the park before I go home. We said our goodbyes at gates of our school as we went on opposite sides. After a few minutes I arrived at the park. I walked around the park for a few minutes. Then I sat on a nearby bench looking at the crowded park.

As I looked around, I saw a sight that made my eyes widened. A girl with (h/l)(h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes sitting in front of a tree while reading a book with blue and gold highlights.

I took the flower from my bag and went towards her. It's now my chance to say thank you to her. I was almost there until lots of people blocked my way. I struggled my way out. Once I got out I looked at the tree again but she's no longer there anyone. I decided to go home. I hid the flower in my bag again and went home.

I arrived home a bit later than before. I walked inside the house feeling all gloomy.

"Ranmaru, Are you alright?" My mom asked

"Hai (Yeah), I'm alright." I muttered as I sat down on the couch

"You're not. What happened? Did someone bullied you again?" She said

"It's nothing really." I replied

"Ranmaru, you can lie to others but you can never lie to me" she answered

I sighed and said "I saw her." Her eyes widened in pure shock.

"You mean-"

"If you're thinking the who saved me from bullies then yes" I said

"What hapened after that?" She asked

"I was planning to give the flower to her but she's already gone when I'm almost near her." I answered

"I see so that's why you're so gloomy." She said as she sat down next to me.

"You know there's always a next time. You might see her again soon. My mom said as I nodded in agreement

"Arigatou Okaa-san. (Thanks mom). I said as I hugged her and she hugged me back.

-End of Flashback-

Myra: Finish!!!!

Shindou: Nice job!

Myra: Thanks!

Kirino: ...

Tenma: You okay Kirino-senpai?

Kirino: Yeah I'm okay. I thought I was being bullied again.

Shindou: Don't worry *holds Kirino's hand* I'm here to protect you always.

Tsurugi: ...

Myra: *squeals* TakuRan all over again.

KyouTen: *sweatdrops* Hope you like the story!!!


	5. Chapter 4- A Sudden Announcement

Myra: ...

Kirino: Myra? Are you alright?

Myra*falls asleep on Kirino's shoulder*

Kirino: M-myra!! *tensed a bit*

Shindou*walks in and looks at Kirino and Myra* There you are Myra.

Kirino: What happened to her?

Tenma: She got carried away on writing because summer is almost so she's been writing all night without any sleep.

Tsurugi:For now since she's asleep we'll take over while you Kirino-senpai will watch over her, got that?

Kirino: Hai!

Shindou: Enjoy the story.

{(C/n) means country's name and (f/c) means favorite color)

-Present time-

3rd Person's POV

"Well that's my story, let's go." Kirino said as they went inside their classroom.

They arrived a bit early so they decided to seat next to each other. After a while the teacher and the other students also arrived.

"Ohayou minna (Good morning everyone), before we start classes let's have a small announcement." The Nakamura-sensei (The female teacher from the previous chapters. I decided give both teachers a name but she's the one appearing for now)

Everyone began whispering to one another telling one another what they think the announcement is. Nakumura-sensei told everyone to be quiet so she could continue what she's saying.

"Anyways, there will be a new student coming here in 3 days and she will be studying here from now on. She used to be studying in (C/n) from the school (S/n). So when she arrived here, please treat her well." Nakamura-sensei said

"Hai!" The students replied

"Alright turn your books to page 93. Today we will be studying about the Rational Algebraic Expressions" Nakamura-sensei said as they flipped the pages to page 93.

Shindou's POV

Lunch time arrived a bit earlier than before. Probably because they're preparing for the new student's arrival. We decided to eat at the rooftop with the rest of the club but they haven't arrived yet.

"Hey Shindou." My bestfriend, Kirino called

"What is it?" I asked

"What kind of person do you think the new student will be?" Kirino asked

"I don't know, I just hope that it won't one of my fangirls again." I replied as he laughed a little bit.

After a while the rest of the soccer club arrived and began a conversation same as before.

"Hey, I heard that there will a new student moving to your class Shindou, Kirino. Sangoku-san said

"Yeah, our classes even finished really early than before." I replied

"I hope the new student plays soccer!!" Tenma exclaimed

"Tenma, don't expect that everyone can play soccer." Sorano said

"I just hope that he's not a seed from fifth sector." Hayami said

"Uhmmm... Hayami the new student is a she not a he." Kirino said

"Oh..." Hayami replied

"Anyways, who are we up against in the next game?" Sangoku-san asked

"Teikoku Academy." I answered

"Teikoku? Isn't Kidou Yuuto the coach there?" Tenma asked

"Yeah, he is." Sangoku-san replied

"Hey guys, how about we eat lunch for now and we can talk about that again later at the clubroom." Kirino suggested

"Yeah, I agree." Amagi-san said

We ended our conversation and ate out food. After a while, we decided to go back to our classes.

Kirino's POV

Classes ended early so Shindou and I have decided to go to the clubroom already. When we arrived there,Tenma, Shinsuke, and Sorano-san are already there.

"You guys are already here." I said

"Hai! (Yes!) We want to train harder for the next match." Tenma replied

"Alright, let's do our best for the next game." Shindou said

"Hai!" We all replied

Endou arrived just in time after our small talk. I noticed that Endou is holding a brown envelope.

"Kantoku! (Coach!)"I called as everyone else looked at me with curious looks

"Hmm?" Was all he said

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards the brown envelope that he is holding

"Oh this? It's just some information about a certain person who is going to join the club." He answered

"Oh okay-wait what!?!?" I exclaimed while the others are also surprised

"Endou kantoku, what did you mean by a certain person who is going to join the club?" Shindou asked

"Well... have you heard about the new student coming here in 3 days?" Endou kantoku answered

"Hai, naze? (Yes, why?)" Tenma said

"She's going to join the soccer club as a player." Endou kantoku replied

"Nani!?! (What!?!)" All of us exclaimed as the others arrived

"What's going on here?" Sangoku-san asked

"It's nothing for now, sakka yarouze (let's play soccer)." Endou kantoku answered

Everyone left for practice. Only me and Shindou stayed for a little bit. I looked at the flower thinking when will I see her again.

"Kirino." Shindou called

"What is it?" I asked

"Do you always bring the same flower again?" Shindou asked

"Ie (no), my mom has a garden full of Campanulas so everyday before I leave, I grab a flower and put it on the side of my bag." I answered

"I see okay let's go Kirino. The others might be looking for us" He said as I nodded in agreement and went to the field.

-Meanwhile-

???'s POV

"Please prepare for landing." The pilot said

After a while I left the airport with my (f/c) bag. I smell the fresh air as my (h/l)(h/c) hair gets blown by the wind.

I'm back Japan

Tsurugi: Done. *smirks proudly*

Myra: I'm the one who wrote it not you.

Tenma: Since when are you awake?

Myra: I just woke up.

Shindou: Hey Myra, since when did you have a Quotev account?

Myra: I made that few weeks ago. I just only make quizzes about you guys.

Shindou: I could tell you already published quizzes about me, Tenma and Tsurugi.

Kirino: Let me guess, you're going to make one about me next.

Myra:Yup

Kirino: *sweatdrops* Hope you like this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5- The Reunion

Myra: Here's another chapter!!!

Tsurugi: Glad you were able to finish a chapter.

Kirino: Yeah, you'll be updating a bit slower next time because school is about to start.

Myra: Yeah... and for somehow... I'm so excited about it.

Tsurugi: Probably because you saw that there a lot of changes that happened at your school.

Kirino: And they added more lessons in mathematics.

Myra: Yeah... maybe you're right.

Shindou and Tenma: Enjoy the story!!

(F/n)'s POV

I arrived at my house a bit late it's around 9:45 pm near my curfew. I looked at my phone that has a few of texts from my mom.

To: (L/n)(F/n)

From: Okaa-san (Mom)

Hey sweetie, I'm just checking if you already arrived in Japan safely. Make sure you go to Raimon jr. High in a few days be safe.

To: (L/n)(F/n)

From: Okaa-san

Hey (f/n), make sure you use your money wisely. I'll be giving you money every month.

To: (L/n)(F/n)

From: Okaa-san

I hope you'll have a good time in Japan.

To: (L/n)(F/n)

From: Okaa-san

I hope you'll see them again

I blushed on my mom's last text and completely ignored it after. I begun unpacking some few stuff before I fell asleep.

-The next day-

I woke up a bit late since it's Saturday. It gave me time to finish unpacking my other stuff.

-Meanwhile-

Shindou's POV

I woke really early today because my mom told me too. I went downstairs and saw my mom waiting for me in the dining room.

"Oh Takuto you're awake, sit down I have news for you." My mom said

"Is it a good news or bad news?" I asked

"Depends on you so... anyways we have a new neighbor and were going to invite our new neighbor for dinner." My mom said

"So... what about it?" I asked

"You're going to our neighbor's house and invite him/her for dinner." She answered

"Wait. You don't know our new neighbor's gender?" I asked

"Well... our new neighbor haven't left the house ever since he/she arrived here." She answered

"Alright. I'll fix myself for a little bit then I'll tell our new neighbor about our invitation." I said as we finished eating.

-Meanwhile-

Kirino's POV

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you so much) for saving me from bullies again, Kirino-senpai." a litte boy said to me

"No worries and if you're being bullied again just tell me okay?" I said

"Hai!" He replied

Shindou's POV

I'm standing infront of my new neighbor's house. I just hope he/she is nice. I knock on the door and I received a question from my new neighbor.

"Who is it?" The new neighbor asked

"I'm your new neighbor. I live next door." I said

"Our new neighbor is a girl." I thought

"Alright give me a minute." She said

"Okay." I replied

After a minute, the door opened and revealed a familiar (h/l)(h/c) hair that is flowing with the wind and (e/c) eyes that are glowing in shock. The two us stared at each other for a second as silence surrounded the two us.

(F/n)'s POV

When I opened the door of my front house, I saw a familiar boy with wavy grayish brown hair and brown eyes with a black touch. We were both shock. Silence surrounds us until both of broke the silence.

"T-takuto/(F-f/n)..." We both said at the same time as silence surrounds us once more until I looked at him in his eyes and spoke again.

"It really is you. Hisashibori Takuto (long time no see Takuto). I said softly

"(F/n), since when did you came back? When did you arrived here?" He asked shockingly

"I just arrived last night." I replied

"Soka (I see) by the way, my mom wants to invite you for tonight." Takuto said

"Alright, I'll go. What time?" I asked

"I'll pick you up by 7 and don't even try wearing something so fancy like last time. It's just a casual dinner." Takuto said

"I'm not I'm not. I won't do it again. So... see you later." I said as I closed the door.

I arrived in front of the gates of Shindou's mansion (more like a castle). The guard guided me inside the mansion. I told the guard that I can handle myself and he left me. I already knew this place so I went to the living room where the piano is. I sat down on the chair and play.

I've been playing the piano for years ever since I arrived at (C/n). As I ended the song, I heard a small applause from Shindou who is incredibly shock.

"Since when did..."

"I started playing when I arrived at (C/n), when we were little I always wanted to play the piano. So I watched some videos on how to play the piano. I answered

"Oh you're here." A woman said

"Hello." I greeted

"Hi, since you're here let's have dinner shall we. Anyways I'm Takuto's mother." The Takuto's mom said

"Nice to meet you. I'm (L/n) (F/n), Takuto's childhood friend." I replied

"I see so you two already met." Takuto's mom asked

"Hai.(Yes)" I answered

We continued to talk about the things that happened to us as we ate dinner. After dinner, we went to the living room again as Takuto and I played a piece together with Takuto on the left side while I'm on the right side.

After that I decided to go home and have some rest or else, mom's gonna scold me the whole night.

Myra: I love those songs.

Shindou: I agree with you.

Tenma: Myra-san, do you listen to classical music?

Myra: Yeah I do.Espescially Chopin Etude op.10 no.4

Shindou: I haven't heard of that one before.

Tsurugi and Kirino: Hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6- My First Day

Tenma: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter .

Myra: I'm really really really really sorry for the very slow update.

Tsurugi: So how's your first day of classes?

Myra: It's fine but... I got seperated with some of my friends. It was really sad.

Shindou: Don't worry, at least you can still see them during lunch time.

Myra: Yeah you're right...

Kirino: Enjoy the story!!

-Two days later-

Kirino's POV

Today is the day that the new student is coming to Raimon Jr. High. I was at clubroom waiting for the others to arrive. I was actually expecting that Tenma, Shinsuke and Sorano will already be here.

After a while Endou kantoku (coach) arrived with a girl with (h/l)(h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She looked familiar to me but I don't know why.

"Kantoku, who is she?" I asked pointing to the girl.

"This is (L/n)(F/n), she will be joining the club from now on. Don't tell the others yet." Endou kantoku said

"Hai!" I replied

Then Shindou arrived with Tenma, Shinsuke and Sorano. Shindou looked (L/n) with pure shock.

"(F-f/n)!" Shindou said

"Ohayo Takuto." (L/n) replied while looking at Shindou

"W-what are you doing here? You never told me that you're going to here." Shindou said

"You know each other?" I asked

"Yeah. Were neighbors" Shindou replied

Just in time the others arrive. Everyone looked at (L/n) with curious faces.

"Kantoku, who is she?" Sangoku-san asked

"Oh you guys are here. I think you guys should just sit down so that we can start the introductions." Endou kantoku replied

"Hai!" We all replied as we all sat down

"Alright guys this is our new member, (L/n)(F/n)." Endou kantoku said

"Nani!?!?" Sangoku-san and the others replied except Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Midori and Akane

"Aete ureshii desu minna-san (Nice to meet to you everyone)." (L/n) said while bowing in front of us.

"Kochirakoso oaidekite ureshiidesu (Nice to meet you too)." We all replied

"Alright now that's all settled, let's start morning practice." Endou kantoku said

(F/n)'s POV

Practice ended a bit early than I've expected. I'm at the faculty with Otonashi-sensei getting my schedule and my locker number. (That's how my school works)

"Alright, here's your schedule and your locker number is 56." Otonashi-sensei said as she gave me my schedule and the keys for my locker.

"Arigatou (Thank you). Anyways, Where's my class?" I asked

"Actually were waiting for your homeroom teacher to arrive. Oh wait she's here." Otonashi-sensei replied

"Ohayo watashi wa Nakamura Kizuna, your homeroom teacher (Good Morning I am Nakamura Kizuna, your homeroom teacher). I'll take you to your class now." Nakamura-sensei said

"Okay." I replied

Shindou's POV

We were waiting for Nakamura-sensei arrive. Everyone except Kirino and I were wondering who's the new student.

"I wonder who's the new student."

"Oh I hope he's a boy."

"Yeah me too a handsome one too."

I looked at Kirino who looked confuse for somehow.

"Kirino." I called quietly but he didn't respond

"Kirino." I called again with a louder voice

" Oh Shindou sorry I was just thinking of something that I'm still confuse at. Kirino replied

"I see. What is it that's been bothering you?" I asked

"Well -." Kirino was cut off when the door opened revealed Nakamura-sensei and (F/n)

(F/n)'s POV

Nakamura-sensei opened the door to my class and we both went inside I'm feeling nervous actually. I just hope they're not like my old classmates.

"Alright class settle down." Nakamura-sensei said as everyone went back to their seats.

"Now as I have said we have a new student coming with us. Everyone this is (L/n)(F/n). She used to study at (S/n) from (C/n). Please treat her well." Nakamura-sensei said as I bowed in front of everyone.

"(L/n)-san you may seat next to Shindou. Shindou do you mind raising your hand for her to know." Nakamura-sensei said

"N-no need I already met him." I immediately replied

"I see. You may now go to your seat." Nakamura-sensei said as I went to my seat

"Alright class turn your books to page 99 and answer the following questions there. Also (L/n)-san you can skip this one for now." Nakamura-sensei said

"It's alright I can answer it." I replied

"Well if you say so." Nakamura-sensei said as I began answering the questions

Lunch period arrived. Classes ended pretty well although everyone were still shock on what happened earlier.

-Flashback-

"Alright let's record your scores. What is the highest score you guys got?" Nakamura-sensei asked

"25/30- Kirino" a student said

"Alright any more score that is higher than that?" Nakamura-sensei asked

"28/30- Shindou" another student said

"Are there anything else." Nakamura-sensei asked

"Ma'am someone got a perfect score." Another student said in a surprised tone while everyone except me and Takuto were surprised at the sudden announcement.

"Who got the score? Tell us"

"Yeah tell us"

"I-it was (L/n)-san." The student replied

"W-what!?!?" Everyone except me, Takuto and Nakmura-sensei reacted

"How did you do it?"

"Yeah how?"

Everyone kept asking with questions, it made feel uneasy. Takuto and Nakamura-sensei noticed.

"Everyone keep quiet or you will get lower grades" Nakamura-sensei scolded as everyone became quiet.

-End of flashback-

I decided to eat at the rooftop since its a breezy there. I opened the door at the rooftop and I saw the whole soccer club eating there. I felt shy and slowly backing away until I tripped on the stairs and my glasses fell. The soccer heard the noise and immediately helped me out. Tenma brought my glasses back.

"You okay senpai?" Shinsuke asked

"Yeah I'm alright I just tripped that's all." I replied

"I see... how about you join us for lunch (L/n)-san." Akane suggested

"Sure that will be great." I replied as we went back to the rooftop and ate lunch

We all talked about soccer and about what happened earlier during classes. I felt embarrassed every time that they gave a compliment. After eating our lunch we decided to go back to our classes. I looked at the time and sighed.

"This is going to be a long day" I mumbled to myself as classes started again.

Myra: That's all for this chapter.

Kirino: So do you have any homework to do?

Myra: I do it's math but I already finished it after our teacher gave that assignment.

Shindou: You're fast at answering math

Myra: Of course math is my favorite subject after all. It's actually really easy.

Tenma: No it's not.

Myra: Maybe for you.

TakuRan: Hope you like this chapter!!!


	8. Chapter 7- Fever

Myra: Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter.

Shindou: So... how are you doing at school lately?

Myra: I'm fine at school but for somehow... I got involved at our Nutrition month's Essay writing competition. I don't know why me, there are other people who are better at writing essays then me.

Kirino: I see.

Tenma: Also please check out the book announcements and randomness for things I will going to announce...

TakuRan: Enjoy the story.

\- 1 week later-

(F/n)'s POV

Today is our match against Teikoku Academy. Luckily I'm on bench in the first half. I need to think of a strategy that can pass through their defense. I can play any position so it's alright with me. For somehow as well, they didn't let me play in the first half even though there are only 10 players playing.

In the end I wasn't able to play because Tsurugi arrived and took the position instead. He also decided that he'll go against fifth sector. I'm glad that everyone at the club are in the same thought now except for Hayami, he seems to have a second thought about going against fifth sector.

We went home. When I went inside my house, I started sneezing continuously. I felt my body feeling weak and shivering from coldness even though it's not that cold. I shrugged off the feeling for now and went to sleep.

The next day I decided to stay at home. I'm not really feeling well. I checked my temperature and I seem to have a high fever. I sent Nakamura-sensei a message saying I'm not going to school today because of my fever.

-Meanwhile-

Kirino's POV

I arrived at school with Shindou. Morning practice was canceled because of the match yesterday. Endou-kantoku told us to rest. Classes started but (F/n) is still not here.

"Ohayo minna-san (Good morning everyone). Anyways let's check the attendance for today." Nakamura-sensei said as she grabbed the attendance sheet.

"Alright let's start. Anoue-kun?" Nakamura-sensei said

"Present." And the goes on and on...

"Haruno-chan?" Nakamura-sensei called but no response were heard.

"Haruno-chan!" Nakamura-sensei called a bit louder only received a text.

She opened her phone and looked at the text. After reading the text she had a worry face.

"Well... looks like Haruno-chan is absent. She has a fever today so she can't attend school today." Nakamura-sensei said as she finished the attendance and started classes.

"A fever huh..." Kirino muttered to himself as he looked at the flower in his bag.

Classes ended. I decided to not attend practice for now. Instead I'll check up on how (F/n) is doing. But where does she leave?

I looked at the person who would possibly know where she lives, Shindou. I approached Shindou to ask him where she lives.

"Where (F/n) lives? You know where I live right?" Shindou asked

"Yeah so..." I trailed off

"So... she lives next to my house on the left side." Shindou replied

"I see well... I gotta go bye!" I said as I ran away

"But what about team practice!?" Shindou yelled

"Cover for me!" I yelled back

I arrived at (F/n)'s house. I rang the doorbell but no one answered. I rang again but still no reply. I tried turn the knob and it's not lock so went inside to look for (F/n). I hope she won't mind about it.

I looked at her house, everything is completely organized. I went upstairs to see a sign saying "(F/n)'s room". I knocked for a bit but no reply. I tried the knob and it's not lock either. I opened the door. I stepped inside and something hit me on my head. I felt weak and fainted.

(F/n)'s POV

I heard a knock on my door. I got nervous because I thought it was intruder. When the door opened and the intruder went in, I grabbed a thick book and hit him/her on his/her head. Soon the intruder fainted.

"Who is this?" I asked myself as I went towards him/her. I was shock.

"K-KIRINO?!?" I exclaimed

I lied Kirino on the bed next to me. I sat up and checked my temperature. It resulted to 39 degrees . I'm not feeling any better. I felt weak again. I lied down again to get some rest.

Shindou's POV

Practice ended. I wonder where Kirino is. I went to Kirino's house to see how he is.

"Where Kirino is? He isn't back yet. He texted me saying that he'll be home late today." Kirino's mother answered

"I see..." I trailed off

"Anyways how's school? Kirino's mother asked

"Same as usual but we had a new classmate." I answered

"Really, who is it?" Kirino's mother asked

"It's my childhood friend. Her name is (L/n)(F/n)." I replied

"I see..." She trailed off

"Anyways, I'll be going now." I said

"Alright ki wo tsukete (take care of yourself)." She replied as I went home

"I wonder where he is. I hope he's alright." I thought

Kirino's POV

I woke to see a unusual (F/c) colored ceiling. I looked around my surroundings and I saw (F/n) with a thermometer on her hand and a towel on her forehead. I looked at the thermometer she's holding. It showed 39 degrees.

"She has a fever?!" I thought as I heard a sound from (F/n)

I saw her waking up. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Kirino. Sorry that I hit with a book and fainted." She said. So that's what happened

"What are you doing here anyway Kirino?" She asked

"I came to visit you." I replied

"I see..." She trailed off

"Well.. I think you should go home now. Your parents might be worried about you now." (F/n) said

"But who will take of you. I'll tell my mom that I'm going to stay with you until you feel better." I said

"What?!? No need I can handle myself." She replied

"Nope I'm going to take of you until you get better." I said

"Fine as long as your parents allowed it." She replied as I texted my mom

I stayed at her house for the night and the next day she felt better. She decided not school either just in case while I went to school today for morning practice.

"Kirino!" Shindou called

"What is it Shindou?" I asked

"I was wondering where were you yesterday since I was told by your mom that you didn't went home yesterday." Shindou said

"Oh I went (F/n)'s house yesterday and spend the night there to take care of her." I answered

"I see did your mom know?" Shindou asked

"Yeah I texted her last night." I replied

"Good. I was worried as well that you didn't went home." Shindou said

"Minna, sakka yarouze!! (Everyone, let's play soccer!!"). Tenma shouted as began morning practice

Myra: I'm done... finally...now it's time to write an essay for nutrition month.

Shindou: Good luck.

Kirino: Hope you'll win.

Myra: Thanks!

Tsurugi: Aren't you forgetting something?

Myra: *thinks* Oh no! I need to make a speech!!

Tenma*sighs* Hope you like this chapter!!


	9. Chapter 8- Field of Flowers

Myra: ...

Kirino: Myra are you alright?

Shindou: What happened?

Tsurugi: She lost in the election and she also lost in the essay competition.

Tenma: Well that's really sad to hear.

Myra: *locks herself in her room*

Kirino*sighs* I hope she's alright.

Shindou and Tenma: Enjoy the story.

-Few months later-

(F/n)'s POV

I became even more close to team especially with Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi and Kirino which it makes so happy. As I'm walking towards the school, I saw a garden filled with my favorite flowers, Campanula, I always pick those back then with Takuto.

-Flashback-

Me and Takuto are at the park playing, while our parents were talking to one another as they look after us.

"Takuto look Campanulas!!!" I exclaimed happily as I pointed my finger towards the a garden filled with Campanulas

"Kirei (pretty)." I said as I looked at it

"You really like flowers (F/n)." Takuto said

"It's just looks so pretty." I said as I plucked out a flower

"I'm going to keep this." I said happily as I took care of it

-End of Flashback-

I smiled at the flowers and continued walking to school.

"Senpai!!!" Someone called as I looked behind to see the cheerful kouhai waving at me.

"Oh Tenma! What is it?" I asked

"Endou-kantoku said that there will be no practice today." Tenma said

"I see. Thanks I'll be heading to class now." I replied as we both went to class

Kirino's POV

I saw (F/n) going inside the classroom. It still made me wonder that she looks so familiar to me. I don't know why but I think that I've met her before.

"Kirino." Someone called

"Kirino!" The same person called again with a louder voice

I flinched. I looked at the person who called me. It was Shindou.

"Finally, what are you thinking anyway? You've been staring at (F/n) for too long now." Shindou asked as I blushed a bit

"Wait... why am I blushing?" Kirino thought

"W-well, she just look familiar that I think I've met her before." I replied trying to not stutter

"I see. You know (F/n) studied at our old school back then before her family moved to (C/n)." Shindou said

"Really? I never saw her there." I replied

"That's because she's on a different class from ours. She usually went home really late because of her schedule even now." Shindou said

"Even now? What does he mean?" I thought

"Hey guys!" (F/n) called

"Hi (F/n)." Shindou said

"Hi" I replied

"So... why did you call anyway?" Shindou asked

"U-um it's nothing..." she trailed off as she went back to her seat

(F/n)'s POV

I can't tell them. Can I? I'll be in big trouble if tell them. I'll just have to start giving the same excuse as last time.

"Hey (F/n) wanna join us for lunch?" Tenma asked

"Sorry I told Nakamura-sensei that I'll help her carry the books to the library." I replied

"I see... okay!Ja ne (Bye) senpai!" Tenma said as he went to the rooftop to eat with the others.

Tenma's POV

(F/n)-senpai is acting different. I wonder what's wrong. When I arrived at the rooftop I saw Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai talking.

"Shindou-senpai!" I called

"What is it Tenma?" He asked

"Did you notice anything different from (F/n)-senpai?" I asked

"Nothing why? Is there something wrong?" He asked

"Nothing Nothing I'm just asking. Well Ja ne!" I said as I went back where Shinsuke and Aoi is

Nakmura's POV

I looked at the (h/c) haired girl who volunteered to help me with the books in the library. I saw her looking through a green book with silver highlights. I look closer and saw it was the book about different flowers.

"You seem to have interest in that book." I told her

"Well... a bit." She replied looking away

"You can keep it. If you want." I said as she looked at me with wide eyes

"H-hontoni (R-really)!!" She exclaimed

"Yes you can." I replied

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!" She replied bowing at me

"No worries. Anyways, you can now go. You've already helped a lot here in the library." I said she nodded in reply and went out of the library

-Timeskip-

Kirino's POV

"Minna sakka yarouze!!" Tenma shouted

"Hai!" We all replied

Everyone trained by pairs. I'm paired with Shindou (Myra: Always). I looked at (F/n) who was paired with Tsurugi.

"(L/n)-san try to check your timing everytime you'll try to get past our opponents or else it won't work." Tsurugi said

"Hai! (Alright!)" (F/n) replied as they continue on practicing

"Kirino!!" Shindou called as I flinched

"Stop spacing out. You know you've been staring at (F/n) ever since classes started right?" Shindou said as blush spread across my cheeks

Shindou sighed and said

"Anyways I need a favor to ask you. Can you go home with (F/n) after this mom told me go somewhere that I can't walk home with her."

"Sure I don't mind."

"Great! Let's continue."

We started practicing again but I still took some glances of (F/n) thinking that 'have I met her before. Why does she remind me of someone that I have only met for a short time'.

Practice ended. Shindou already left and I'm looking for the (h/l)(h/c)- haired girl with (f/c) glasses. I went to the classroom but I didn't saw her. I went outside the school and saw her back rested against the wall while she's reading a green book with gold highlights.

"(F/n)." I called

"What is it?" She asked while reading the book

"Shindou told me to walk you home."

"I see."

"So... shall we get going then?"

"Actually... I was planning to go to the park so I could read my book there before I go home."

"Then I'll come with you"

"Alright follow me."

We started walking. When we arrived at the park, she didn't stop but she continued to walk until we reached a field filled with colorful flowers. Then, we went to the center of the field. I saw a sakura tree and underneath it was a bench where she would probably read her book.

"What is this place?" I asked

"This is where I usually hangout when I'm all by myself." She replied

"Why did you take me here with you? You know we can just stay at the park. This place seems like a secret garden"

"It is my secret garden. I was planning to tell someone about this place so I won't be alone."

"But why did you told me about this place instead of Shindou. You've known him longer than me?"

"Well... that's because I trust you. Also I want to know more about you."

"I see..." I replied as I felt my heart beating so fast

"What's happening? Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I falling for her? Why does it really feel that I've known her for a long time now?" I thought to myself

"Please don't tell anyone about this place."

I stared at her (e/c) orbs. She's beautiful especially if she's under the sakura tree. I smiled and said

"Alright I won't tell anyone about this place. It'll be a place just for the two of us."

Myra: Done!

Tenma: Since when did you got out of your room?

Myra: Few minutes ago.

Shindou: Are you alright now?

Myra: Yeah I'm alright. Besides there are more competitions to come.

Tenma: Yeah. Hope you'll win.

Myra: Thanks!

Kirino and Tsurugi: Hope you like this chapter.


	10. Chapter 9- 2 truths and a lie

Myra: Hey guys! I'm really really really

really really really really-

Tsurugi: *smacks Myra on the head*

Tenma: What she means is that she's sorry for not updating earlier than today.

TakuRan: Enjoy the story!

{(f/f) means favorite food, (l/f/c) means least favorite color and (f/d) means favorite drink}

{Phone messages are italics}

-The next day-

Kirino's POV

I couldn't help but blush everytime I remembered that happened yesterday at her secret garden- no she said our secret garden.

Today is Saturday. I've decided to go to that place again just to explore that place for a bit. I arrived at our secret garden. I saw flowers are arranged based to their own kind like one lane are full of tulips, then chrysanthemums and many more.

"Kirei...(Pretty)" I said as I looked at field.

I walked along the lane filled with pink roses until I reached the center of the garden the cherry blossoms. I looked at the bench under it to see a certain (h/c) haired reading a green book with silver highlights.

My eyes widened as I walk towards her. When I'm standing infront of her, she noticed my presence and stopped reading as she looked at me with a smile.

"Hi Kirino." She greeted

"Hi." I replied

"I didn't expect you to come here today." She said

"So did I." I replied as we both chuckled

"Since your here and all... why won't we explore the whole garden then?" She suggested

"Wait! You haven't explore the whole garden yet?" I asked

"Uhmmm... No, I haven't. I found this place 4 years ago but... I already left Japan before I can even explore it." She replied

"I see... well in that case let's go." I replied

We both started walking along the lane of chrysanthemums. Two of us took a photo on each lane. We talked for hours until we decided to eat lunch at newly opened 'Spring Cafe'.

We entered the cafe. The waiter guided us to a table for two. The two of us grabbed a menu and start ordering.

"I'll have (f/f) and (f/d)." She said

"Nice choice, and what about you sir?" The waiter asked

"I'll have tiramisu and the same drink as hers." I said

"Alright then your order will arrive in 20 minutes." The waiter said as he left the table

"So... how about we play a game while waiting?" I suggested

"Sure, what game?" She asked

(F/n)'s POV

"2 truths and 1 lie." He answered

"Alright then I'll start:

1\. My favorite color is (l/f/c)

2\. I used to study at (S/n)

3\. I love reading books" I said (Myra: Does this confuse you guys?)

"Hmmmm... I think 'your favorite color is (l/f/c)' is the lie." He answered I was shock

"H-how?!" I asked

"Well... I just kinda based my answer on the things you have. Most of them are (f/c)." He replied

"I see..." I trailed off

"Alright my turn:

1\. I used to be bullied.

2\. I always have a flower with me.

3\. I've never been jealous about something." He said

"Hmmm... You've never been jealous about something is the lie." I answered

"That's right but, I was kinda expecting you to answer 'I was saved by a girl back then is the lie' or something like that." He said

"That's because I already knew about that." I thought as I remembered what Takuto told me

-Flashback-

(This happened during the dinner with Shindou and his mom. Ch.5)

"Takuto!" I called

"Oh (F/n)! What is it?" He asked

"I just wanna ask. How are you back then when I left Japan?" I asked

"Well the bullying got worse after you left but when I met Kirino, he saved me from bullies and because of him the bullies were expelled." He replied

"What?!? You've been bullied Takuto?! Why didn't you told me anything about it." Takuto's mom said

"Because you were busy from work." He replied

"So you and Kirino already met before." I said

"Yeah- wait you already know him? Have you two met before?" He asked

"Yeah we've already met but he doesn't know anything about me other than my appearance." I answered

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well... has he ever told you a story about him being bullied back then?" I asked

"Yeah- wait how did you know about that?" He asked

"Well... how should I sat this... I kinda save him from the bullies back then." I said

"You're the girl that Kirino was talking about?!?" Takuto exclaimed

"Uhmmm... yeah." I said

"Do you know that he's been looking for you that he's been looking for you for four years now?" He asked

"Of course no- wait what?!?" I exclaimed

"He wanted to thank you for saving him but you already left before he could even do it. He even brings a flower to school just in case if he ever bump saw 'the person who saved him and changed his life'. He'll be giving a flower that represents gratitude." He said

"H-he'll do all that?" I asked as he nodded in reply

-End of Flashback-

For me he didn't really need to do all of that just to thank me. Besides if he really wants to thank me, he just have to do same thing that I did to other people.

"Here's your, order." The waiter said as he gave us the food we ordered

"Well let's eat." I said

"Okay." He replied as we both start eating

We both decided to go home. We went on different paths to go home. When I arrived home, I received a message.

To: (L/n)(F/n)

From: Okaa-san

Hey sweetie!! How are you doing there in Japan? Have you seen those two yet?

If you're seeing this please respond.

I blushed a bit and respond at my mom's message.

To:Okaa-san

From: (L/n)(F/n)

Hey mom... I'm doing just fine. Also pls stop asking me if I have seen those two yet. I already did. We're classmates in Raimon Jr. High and they're also a part of the soccer club.

After sending the message. I'd decided to finish the book I'm reading today so I could return it on Monday.

Myra: Hope you like this chapter!!


	11. Chapter 10- Let's talk about it

Myra: I'm out of ideas...

Tsurugi: Great! Dear readers since our author is out ideas this book will be dis-

Myra: *smacks Tsurugi on the head*

There is no way that this book will ever be discontinued.

Tenma: Myra I have an idea *whispers to Myra the idea*

Myra: Great idea!

TakuRan: Enjoy the story!

(F/n)'s POV

I decided to go to the clubroom early today. I enjoyed my time with Kirino two days ago. I still can't believe that he would really do all of that for me if he would ever know that I was the one who saved him.

I'm also glad that mom stopped asking me about same thing over and over again. Now I've been thinking, should I tell him the truth or not? I should probably ask Takuto about it.

Morning practice began. I kept thinking on what should I do with Kirino. Should I tell him the truth or wait for him to realize the truth?Because of these thoughts I didn't notice there a ball heading towards me.

It was too late when I realized and it hit me directly on my head. I fell down.

"(F/n)!!" Takuto shouted as he ran towards me

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he looked at me worriedly

"I-I'm fine." I lied I couldn't focus with all these thoughts running through my head.

"(F/n)... you can't lie to me. You've never been this before, so something has been bothering you, am I right?" He said as I avoided his gaze on me

"Based on your actions, I believe I'm right, what's wrong?" He said

"W-well can we talk about it in private or after practice?" I replied

-After Practice at their classroom-

"So what's wrong?" Takuto asked as I looked down

"What should I do?" I muttered him as he looked me confuse

"What do you mean?" He asked

"What should I do with Kirino? Should I tell him the truth or not? If I tell him the truth will he get mad at me? But if I didn't and figured it out by himself, how will he react...I don't know... what to do." I asked him

Shindou's POV

I looked at my childhood worriedly who is currently deep in thought thinking about Kirino.

It's been a long time since she went deep in thought about something. The last time when she was deep in thought was four years ago when...

-Flashback-

I remembered the exact words of the 3 bullies (they're all girls btw) said to (F/n).

"You're ugly! Useless! You have no right to be here!" The leader said

"Yeah you don't belong here! You're a mistake! You should probably leave Japan and never ever comeback!" The 2nd bully said

"Good one." The leader said as they all laughed at her as the 3rd bully began hitting her with a book

I noticed that bruises are now forming on her skin. I got worried and immediately ran towards her and took her away from the bullies.

Few days later we became friends but for some time, I noticed her in deep thought thinking about something.

"(L/n)-san are you alright?" I asked worriedly

"Oh, um yeah... just have something on my mind." She replied

"I see... well... would talking about it help?" I asked

"Well... you know what happened few days ago right? Well... it's just that... I've been thinking... what if they're right? I'm ugly, useless, a mistake." She replied tears were evident in her eyes

I don't know how to comfort her. Instead I just hug her. Since were both bullied, we just help and comfort each other no matter what we just support each other.

-End of flashback-

I looked at her with a smile.

"Tell him or if you want I can also tell it to him for you. For me, I don't think he'll ever be mad about it but he'll be happy to know that it was you." I said

"How?" She asked

"Well..."

Kirino's POV

I looked at Shindou and (F/n) talking about something serious that I have no idea what it is.

I looked at (F/n) to see sadness. I was worried but for somehow I find her really cute. Wait! What am I saying?!

Then I blushed in that thought and I suddenly felt my heart beat so fast. I have no idea on what is this strange feeling that I'm feeling around her.

Is this love? Am I falling for her? Why does she really look familiar? It's like I've seen her before. I wonder why I keep thinking of that. I should talk Shindou about it.

-Lunch time with Shindou at the rooftop-

"So... let me get this straight. When you're around her, your heart beats so fast, you frequently blush and you get this vibe that you've met her before. Now you're here asking me what is this feeling that you're feeling, am I right?" Shindou said as I nodded in reply

"Well... the thing you said about you frequently blushing and your beating fast, I think you have a crush on my childhood friend." Shindou said as I blushed madly

"W-w-w-what?!?" I exclaimed

"Don't worry I won't tell her." Shindou said as I relaxed a bit

"Based on your reaction I guess it's true. Now for your vibe that you have before. I can't help with that but I want you think of a memory that involves a girl with (h/l)(h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. If you thought of one that's probably her." Shindou said as he stood up and left

I thought of any possible memories that involve a girl with (h/l)(h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. I thought of none except one memory. The day where the girl with (h/l)(h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes changed my life completely. Wait Shindou said think of a memory that involves someone like her.

Could it be that (F/n) is the girl who saved me from the bullies back then? If it's her, then why won't she say anything about it? Maybe I should talk to her about it.

Shindou's POV

I know (F/n) saved Kirino from the bullies. But it hit me. Why would (F/n) even save him? I know for a fact that she's afraid of bullies back then. So why? I should talk about it.

-After classes-

(F/n)'s POV

I waited for Takuto at the rooftop. He told me that he has an idea on how to tell Kirino about the truth from the past.

I saw Takuto entered.

"So... how am I going to tell him?" I asked

"Before that I just wanna ask you, why did you save him?" I asked as blushed lightly hoping Takuto didn't notice that.

"W-well I did it because I don't want him to be bullied like us, yeah..." I replied as I saw him smirk.

Oh no...

"Are you sure (F/n)? You're blushing." He said as I blushed darker

"W-well..." I stuttered

Myra: Done!~~

Shindou: Great job!

Myra: Thanks!

Kirino: Will this story ever be finish?

Myra: I don't know.

TakuRan: What?!?

KyouTen: Hope you like this chapter!!!


End file.
